familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clermont County, Ohio
| seat wl = Batavia | largest city = Milford | area_total_sq_mi = 459.77 | area_land_sq_mi = 452.10 | area_water_sq_mi = 7.67 | area percentage = 1.67% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 197363 | density_sq_mi = 436.5 | time zone = Eastern }} Clermont County is a county located in the state of Ohio, United States, just east of Cincinnati. It is Ohio's eighth oldest county and the state's farthest county west in Appalachia. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 197,363, which is an increase of 10.9% from 177,977 in 2000. Its county seat is Batavia. The county is named for the Clermont Province of France and means "clear mountain." Clermont County is part of the Cincinnati–Middletown, Ohio-Kentucky-Indiana Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Established in December 1800, Clermont County is the eighth oldest of Ohio's 88 counties, and is the eleventh oldest county in the Northwest Territory. Clermont is a French word meaning "clear mountain," which described the area when it was first viewed by French explorers in the 1600s. A number of Native American tribes called this area home, including the Shawnee, Miami, Delaware, Mingo, Ottawa, Cherokee, and Wyandot. The last Native American village in the county was located two miles south of Marathon in Jackson Township, along the mouth of Grassy Run on the East Fork of the Little Miami River. The Wyandot lived there until 1811. That location was the site of the largest frontier battle in Clermont County, the Battle of Grassy Run, where pioneer Simon Kenton clashed with Native American warrior, Tecumseh, on April 10, 1792. The first village and the first Clermont County seat, was the Village of Williamsburg, established in 1796. In 1823, New Richmond became the county seat, and in 1824, it moved to Batavia, which remains the county seat today. Clermont County was home to President and military hero, General Ulysses S. Grant, born in Point Pleasant on April 27, 1822. He became commander-in-chief of the U.S. Army during the Civil War, and was the eighteenth president of our country. His birthplace in Point Pleasant (originally a one room cabin) continues to welcome visitors today. In 1890, General Grant's birthplace was removed from its original location, and traveled by boat to be viewed by citizens, along various waterways. It was also taken to the Chicago Worlds Fair, before making its way back to Clermont County. A stone dairy house, built in 1800, is thought to be the oldest standing structure in Clermont County. It is located beside Harmony Hill on South Third Street in Williamsburg. Harmony Hill (one of the areas first farms) was built by William Lytle, who was one of the first surveyors of the county. The last covered bridge in Clermont County stands on Stonelick Williams Corner Road, near US 50; it was built in 1878. The Bullskin Trail (once a major pathway for Native Americans) runs north and south through the county along State Route 133, and was also used by frontiersmen Simon Kenton and Daniel Boone on hunting and warfare expeditions. John Hunt Morgan and his Confederate raiders invaded the county in 1863. George Washington once owned three parcels of land in Clermont County. In 1900, a group of clergy from numerous Protestant congregations and the Catholic Church gathered to create a list of ten places on Earth where the Garden of Eden could have been located. Among the locations named were places in the Middle East, Europe, and Africa. Also on the list was Clermont County, Ohio – listed for its many fruiting trees and the early influence of American Indians who built earthen mounds in the form of serpents. Subsequently, prominent men from Hamilton County dedicated Eden Park (Cincinnati) in eastern Cincinnati facing Clermont County to honor the distinction. In 1905, Democrat John M. Pattison of Owensville, became the first Clermont Countian to be elected governor of Ohio. Pattison lived in Milford, residing in a mansion that is known as Promont, which he used as the official governor's mansion. That structure is now a museum that houses a library and other historical memorabilia. It is located at 906 Main Street in Milford. Government and politics Clermont County possesses one of Ohio's most diverse and storied political atmospheres. Clermont traces its roots to when it was named for the Clermont region of France. It was reserved by the State of Virginia to reward its military veterans with land bounties. At its beginning, it included 23 Ohio counties and about 4.2 million acres of densely forested land. The first deed was issued on 20 February 1796. The county's Moscow area became the exiled home of French royalty during the early 1800s, including the exiled King of France Louis-Philippe in 1815, and Marquis de Lafayette in 1825.Spate House of Moscow, Ohio. Retrieved 18 April 2012. http://www.forgottenoh.com/Counties/Clermont/spate.html Bethel was the residence of U.S. Senator Thomas Morris, a member of the Democratic Party, whose Senate career lasted from 1833 to 1839, and who in 1844 was the vice presidential candidate for a third party with the goal of abolishing slavery—approximately 16 years before the first anti-slavery Republican president. Morris had previously served three terms in the Ohio House of Representatives, as Ohio Supreme Court Justice, and four terms in the Ohio Senate. In 1844, Clermont became the site of the village of Utopia, an enclave for Puritan socialist dissidents who espoused the doctrines of François Marie Charles Fourier.The Ohio Politics Almanac, Second Edition. Michael F. Curtin. Retrieved 18 April 2012. Clermont County was the birthplace of Ohio's first Democratic governor of the 20th century in 1847, John Pattison of Milford. During the 1800s, antislavery sentiment remained strong. Democrat Hugh Llewellyn Nichols of Batavia became the first Chief Justice of the Ohio Supreme Court in 1914. The county's progressive history created a climate of political independence. Despite recent Republican dominance at the local office level, Clermont has seen heavy union and non-partisan influence in its politics. Its growing suburbanization, as well as resurgent environmental conservationism, has contributed to this climate. Members of the Clermont County Board of County Commissioners include Edwin Humphrey, David Uible, and Bob Proud. The Board employs an administrator to run the day-to-day operations of the county; the current administrator is Steve Rabolt. Other elected officers include Linda Fraley (Auditor), Vince Faris (Prosecutor), Tim Rodenberg (Sheriff), Pat Manger, (Engineer), Debbie Clepper (Recorder), Robert True (Treasurer), and Brian Treon (Coroner). The elected Common Pleas Court include: Judge Richard Ferenc, Judge Victor Haddad, Judge Tom Herman, Judge Jerry McBride. The elected Municipal Court include: Judge Tony Brock, Judge James Shriver, and Judge George Pattison. Barbara Wiedenbein is the Clerk of Courts and Tim Rudd is the Municipal Court Clerk. All elected officials, including judges, are affiliated with the Republican Party. Since January 3, 2013, Ohio's 2nd Congressional district, including Clermont County, is represented by Brad Wenstrup, a resident of Hamilton County. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.33%) is land and (or 1.67%) is water. Clermont County is considered to be part of Appalachian Ohio.http://www.firstohio.com/maps/map_main.aspx?ItemID=2&CatID=2 Adjacent counties *Warren County (north) *Clinton County (north) *Brown County (east) *Bracken County, Kentucky (south) *Pendleton County, Kentucky (southwest) *Campbell County, Kentucky (southwest) *Hamilton County (west) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 177,977 people, 66,013 households, and 49,047 families residing in the county. The population density was 394 people per square mile (152/km²). There were 69,226 housing units at an average density of 153 per square mile (59/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.13% White, 0.91% African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.63% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. 0.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 32.7% were of German, 16.7% American, 12.0% Irish and 11.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 66,013 households out of which 38.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.70% were non-families. 21.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county the population was spread out with 27.90% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 31.70% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 9.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $49,386, and the median income for a family was $57,032. Males had a median income of $40,739 versus $27,613 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,370. About 5.30% of families and 7.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.70% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. Localities Municipalities Townships Census-designated places Unincorporated communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Clermont County, Ohio Gallery Image:IMAG0037.JPG|I-275 @ Milford Parkway 2010 Image:Grant's Birthplace (20).JPG|U.S. Grant's Birthplace, Point Pleasant 2012 Image:The Promont (11).JPG|The Promont, Milford 2012 Image:Stonelick Williams Corner Bridge (1).JPG|Stonelick-Williams Corner Covered Bridge, near Owensville 2012 References External links *Clermont County Clerk of Courts Public Records *Clermont County Government's website Category:Counties of Ohio Clermont County Category:1800 establishments in the United States Category:Ohio River counties Category:Settlements established in 1800 Category:Counties of Appalachia